Pups save Agent Ryan
Chapter 1: The incident Narrator: Ryan, Cade, Tyler, Luke, Daniel and Andre were having a tour of Adventure Bay in Skyes jet. Skye: On the left you can see Jakes mountains and on the right you can see the train tracks. Ryan : Thanks for giving me and my agents a tour of the Adventure Bay Skye. Skye: Your welcome Ryan and you can ask me any time for a ride. ( Notices the file low) Oh no hey Ryan we have a problem get up here. Ryan: Coming Skye( as he unbluckles and gets out of his seat) what's the problem Skye? Skye: We're out of fuel and we're going down heading towards Jakes mountains! Ryan: Okay I'll tell the guys. Skye: Do it quick and hurry! Ryan: Hey guys I got bad news. Ryans agents: What's the bad news Ryan? Ryan: Skye's jet is out of fuel so we're going down. Ryans agents: What we're going down! Ryan: Stay calm were gonna be fine.( heads towards the front of the plane) Skye I told the guys. Skye: Good cause you might wanna hang on to something. Narrator: The jet goes down and hits a tree and Ryan goes flying out the window and is barely hanging on And Skye grabs his hand. Ryan: Skye let go I will be fine. SKyle: Okay if you say so. ( Let's go of Ryan hand) Narrator: Ryan try's to jet pack but hits a tree and it damages his jet pack and wing suit back on the plane. Skye: Ryan are you okay? Ryan do you copy? Narrator: Skye does not know his radio fell out of his suit. Skye:( Time to call Ryder) Narrator: At the lookout. Ryder: (Picks up his pup pad to see Skye's symbol) Ryder here Smye how's it going? Skye: Not good my plane is out of fuel Ryan went out the window and his team might be hurt. Ryder: On are way no pups to big no pups to small were coming to help Skye. ( ends call) Paw potral to the lookout! All pups( except Skye): Ryder needs us! Narrator: After getting suited up. Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Pups we have a emergency call from Skye. Skye said her jets out of fuel, Ryan went out the window and his team might be hurt. Chase: I hope Skye's okay. I mean we have to help her! Ryder: I will need Chase for you to use your drone to find Skyes plane and Ryan Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: I will also need emp Marshall to check on Ryan's team to make shore they have not broken or sprained anything. Marshall: Ready for a ruff ruff rescue! Ryder: Last but not least I will need Everest to make her way towards the plane once spotted. Everest: Ice of snow I am ready to go! Ryder: Paw potral is on a role! Chapter 2 : The rescue begins Narrator: At the crash. Skye: Everyone okay and in one piece? Andre: I am In one piece. Cade: Same here Skye I am ready to go. Andre: But everyone else took a bad hit. Skye: Okay but let's chill here till Ryder arrives. Andre: Okay but first lets get this door open Cade kick it down! Cade: On it Andre( kicks the door down) Andre: Now let's put on are snow suits. Narrator: Back with Ryder. Ryder: Chase deploy your drone here to look for Skye while Everest and I go up ahead to search for the plane Chase: On it Ryder, drone deploy. Narrator: Drone pops out and Chase starts using it. 20 minutes later with Everest and Ryder. Everest: All I see is snow. Ryder: Same here Everest and I am worried about Skye. Narrator: At the crash sight Andre: Luke wake up please. Luke: Ouch what happened Andre? Andre: We crashed landed were gonna get you outta here. Tyler: (Unbluckles and gets up) I am okay guys. Andre: Good and Skye any sign of Ryder? Skye: Nope nothing at all. Narrator: With Chase down the mountain. Chase: Ryder I found the Skyes jet sending you the location to your atv. Ryder: Got the location good work Chase. Chase: Thanks Ryder now go get are friends back. Narrator: Everest and Ryder arrive 10 mins later. Ryder: Hey Skye what's are status on Ryan's men? Skye: Three of them are okay the others have not woken up yet. Ryder: Okay you Andre, Tyler and Luke search the area for clues were Ryan is. Skye: On it Ryder but what about the other? Ryder: Me and Everest will stay here and wait for Marshall to arrive with medical assistance. Skye: I will call Marshall right now. Marshall: Hello Skye glad to here you what do you need? Skye: I need you to check on Ryan's men 3 of them will not wake up. Marshall: Be right there Skye. Skye: Over and out Marshall.